User talk:Icefern50
Well Hiya stranger that is on my talk page:D Anyways this is my talk page If your dumb and wondering lol jkjkjk Well Leave me a message anytime And I will get back to you as soon as I can! Oh Also please follow these rules: 1. Leave a message with a new heading or I will delete it and not answer you back:) 2. Remember to sign with ~4's 3. Don't boss me around and if you do I will ignore your asighnment or whatever it was 4. Thank peoples:) Plz follow mai rules 18:34, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know why it is doing that.Moonheart55 18:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) yesMoonheart55 18:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) PixlrMoonheart55 19:34, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Better? Moonheart55 20:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. I was going to make Oceanfeather a rollback. Dappleheart♥ 21:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :] He is getting very talented. I am very happy with his progress, Ice! Thank you. 22:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) The Picture I think it's cute! At least the cat is xD Moon would KILL me if we had pink xD Dappleheart♥ 22:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :DDD 23:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh it's nice:) hope you had a nice Christmas! Dappleheart♥ 05:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :) Oh thank you! Your chararts are amazing as well(: Hope you had a Merry Christmas ^_^ 22:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Great ^_^ But I've gotta go back to school in a few days :/ 15:07, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Poor you :/ nice avatar by the way(: you have a dA right? I'm gonna watch you :D 18:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Project: Fan Fiction Hey there Ice! Happy 2012! :D about the fan fiction, Moon and I still need to discuss about making another project....if you want, you can make a story. But we won't have a proper place to post it. I'll be home tomorrow (1-2-12) since I was on vacation, and from there we can start a project fan fict(: Dappleheart♥ 06:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Rollbacks Icefern, you need to stop complaining about how you should be one. It is my decision. That's great you have more edits than everyone else, but that doesn't mean you deserve to be one! Fox and Ocean has proved themselves to be Rollbacks. They were both here from the start and they have helped COTS get many new users and helped it expand. On WWiki you have many more edits than many of the Users, why don't you ask Kitsu to make you a Rollback on there? If you really think you deserve to be a Rollback, if you can get Ivyheart, Cinderstorm and Moonstrike to say that you deserve to be one, then I will make you one. Until then you should prove yourself. Dappleheart♥ 05:05, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Quit Stop asking to be a rollback. Do not ask Dapple AGAIN. Once she says no, it's no. I'm experienced, you're started to get on my nerves with this "well they're not experienced" thing. I can even name the things i've done. *Helped make the wiki in general *Made two charart linearts (nobody uses them though) *Made the userboxes *Made the PCA page *Made the IRC Channel ..And a lot more. Who really gives a shiz if you have more edits. If you think you're so good with edits, look at my edits HERE: http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Foxclaw33 -- Foxbitch LIKE A BOSS 02:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ...lool You make your 'rules' of your talk page after i give that message to you. Scared, huh? Oh, i know i'm scary. -- Foxbitch LIKE A BOSS 04:45, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ???!!?? Errr.. Ice? Why did you delete everything on your page?!?! 02:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh.. Well, okay. 20:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ice! Icefern, how could you!? You asked to join LIVING IN THE WILD WIKIA? Why!? Is it something someone said on COTS? Please tell me! A very concern, Dappleheart♥ 06:00, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Wow I saw your little "byebye" message... What's that supposed to mean? Your leaving COTS? 16:40, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ... No thank you. 16:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... Hi, Bloodclaw2 here; i'm sorry of what i did to you. What i did was wrong, and i'm really sorry. :c I shouldn't have been a bitch to you. There's been a lot going on in my life lately- haven't seen my boyfriend for about 2 weeks, i'm struggling with math, and i feel like people hate me. I feel like i'm the center of hate-everywhere. I was only defending my friend, Echopaw. Hope you can forgive me for what i did. I will do anything to make it up for you. c: --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 05:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC)